


To the Well Organized Mind

by Lilith Capra (GracefulLily)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulLily/pseuds/Lilith%20Capra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Death is but the next great adventure." - Albus Dumbledore</p><p>I had found solace in that quote, it made my midnight wonderings about the afterlife feel a little bit more comforting. I just hadn't expected to be faced with my next great adventure so early into my life.</p><p>And I didn't expect it to end up like this.</p><p>(Version 1.0 of TWOM)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like a Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the the MC dies, only to be reborn.

_ “ _ _ I don't believe in dying. It's been done. I'm working on a new exit. Besides, I can't die now - I'm booked. _ _ ” _   
George Burns

**☆*:.｡.o.｡.:*☆**

My morning had started out fairly well. 

At around 7:30, the sun had managed to penetrate through the curtains and hit my face just right, waking me up. This was received with mixed emotions. Frustration (‘ _ I hadn’t gotten enough sleep, damn, why does the sun have to do this to me’ _ ) and excitement (‘ _ It’ll be the first time in a while since I’ve been able to get breakfast from the cafeteria’ _ ). I dressed for class, went to the cafeteria, and got myself an omelet, thinking about what would need to be done for the day as I sat down to eat.

It wasn’t until I was putting away my plate that I had noticed that it had begun to rain – quite heavily, at that. Normally this wouldn’t be an issue. I normally kept a good-sized umbrella inside my backpack for this reason, and would have quickly used it, but I had used it the night before and subsequently forgot to retrieve from it’s place on the floor. Additionally, if today had been a Tuesday or Thursday, I could have just run back to my room, grab the umbrella and still have enough time to get to class. Unfortunately, it was a Wednesday, and I was going to have to tough it out if I wanted to make it to my class.

And thus, as you can probably assume, I found herself thoroughly soaked to the bone when I entered what most of my fellow students affectionately called “Mt. Ferg” due to the agony of having to go up and down the stairs so often, as there were only two elevators in the building that were quick to fill.

Ignoring everybody – as I normally did, since I knew next to nobody at college – I trudged inside just enough to take a glimpse at the Elevator’s status, and groan. Of course they would both be nowhere close to where I needed them to be. It was with a sense of reluctance that I turned and entered the stairwell. 

I cringed as the sleek bottoms of my flip-flops squeaked with every step against the damp steps, and hasten my pace in attempts to get done with the stairs quicker. However, I had not taken into account the reason as to why my flip-flops were squeaking – the students who had used the stairs before me had too been in the rain, and had tracked some of the water inside with them for several flights.

As I neared the last step, I accidentally over-stepped in my enthusiasm to sit down, and missed the step, instead having my foot slide precariously on the metal edge of the step after it. My whole body froze for a second, heart leaping into my throat as ice filled my chest.

Then, at a speed that seemed almost impossibly slow, I began to fall backwards. I couldn't react. The ice in my chest began to spread throughout my body at an impossible speed, and my mind blanked momentarily.

What felt like several minutes passed by before time snapped back to normality, but try as I might to twist my body and make my fall less damaging, I found that it was futile – I had already been halfway down the stairs before I could make a single move.

My head slammed sharply against one of the metal step edges, black shooting through my vision, engulfing the world before I could react.

* * *

 

Consciousness came back to me slowly, like the tide rolling in. Slowly, but surely, I became aware of the sharp pain in my head. For a moment I was confused, before the last few minutes of consciousness came back to me, and I realized that I had probably hit my head during my fall.

_ ‘I must be in a hospital’ _ I thought, rubbing my hand across soft surface instead of cold, hard stairs. I briefly wondered who brought me there, and if my parents knew.

_ ‘Oh god. Mom’s gonna freak,’ _ I realized, eyes snapping open, only to shut just as fast.  _ ‘Ooh my eyes,’ _ I groaned internally.  _ ‘Let’s try this again…but at a slower pace _ ’ 

This time I opened my eyes excruciatingly slowly, and was relieved to be able to see without being blinded. My eyes instantly latched onto the sight of bars around me, like I was in a giant crib. I raised my hands up to my face and rubbed my eyes, with the hopes that it would clear my vision and the bars would prove to have just been a figment of my imagination. 

However, when I lowered my hands, I saw that not only was my imagination  _ not  _ acting up, my hands were wrong. The hands I remembered having did not look like giant baby hands with perfectly cut nails and smooth skin.

The resulting panic attack I received due to this sudden upheaval of all I knew and was comfortable with should have given me a goddamn award. It’s the least I should get for managing not to die from pure shock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bad cliffhanger, but bear with me. It's the only spot I could think of to end.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I discover more about my situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I worked super-hard on this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. :D
> 
> As always, thanks to Eryn Elric, my fabulous Beta/Friend.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ “Panic causes tunnel vision. Calm acceptance of danger allows us to more easily assess the situation and see the options.”  _ _   
_ \- Simon Sinek

**☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆**

My panicking resulted in a good number of revelations. For one, my panic attack resulted in lots and lots of tears, which summoned a huge -but admittedly beautiful- woman with brilliantly red hair. She came over to my cage and picked me up, cradling me to her chest in a way that made my crying escalate into wails - my brain had finally realized what had happened, at least to some extent. 

I was in the body of a baby. 

Or a small child, although the difference between the two can be considered unimportant considering my situation overall. Sure, I’d read plenty of fanfictions like this and had toyed with the idea of it happening to be, but I was never  _ actually  _ expecting to occur. 

I felt like crying - but I already was. Instead, I tried to emotionally sober up and try to get a grasp on my situation. There would be nothing gained from panicking and acting irrationally. Taking a few breaths in between wails, I was able to bring my overflowing tears down to a mere trickle. I became aware of the cooing coming from the woman holding me - I can only assume she is the mother of the body I’m inhabiting - as she patted my back soothingly. She seemed to notice my tears dying down, and smiled down at me, her eyes - brilliantly green, I noticed - glistening with love. 

“Hey sweetie…” She whispered, thankfully, in English, “what a way to wake up, after everything that happened last night.” She looked around the room for a bit, eyes lingering on what could either be a random shadow or a stain in the carpet close to the center of the room. I blinked, what had happened last night? Could it have been the cause behind my awakening within this body?

“Alright, big boy,” the woman grunts as she hops a bit in order to shift me into a better position. “Let’s get you downstairs. I’m sure Daddy and Charlie would like to see you now that you’re awake.” She begins to walk out of the room, leaving the door open behind her as she headed downstairs. As she walked, she began to talk, but I had zoned out the moment she called me “big boy” because the last time I remembered taking a shower, I had ladybits and two piles of fat on my chest. 

_ ‘I will not panic’ _ I told myself firmly.  _ ‘I will not panic.’ _

Instead, I decided to focus on what was happening around me. The woman, at this point, had made it down the stairs, which opened into the living room. Immediately, I noticed that there was a man sitting in a chair close to the fireplace, too focused on the bundle in his arms to notice the new company in the room. The woman, completely oblivious to my thought process, continued to walk until she stood beside the man. “James, how’s Charles?” she whispers.

“Hey Lils,” James replies, looking up. I notice how exhausted he looked, and wondered why that was. “Charlie’s doing just fine.” He smiles, looking down at the bundle in his arms - which I realize now is another baby.

“I still can’t believe it,” “Lils” muttered, looking over to the baby in James’ arms. “Our little Charlie, the defeater of You-Know-Who.” 

Oh.

“We should have known, Lily.” James says, looking back up, “The prophecy  _ did _ say that the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord would come.” 

_ Oh. _

**_Oh Fuck_ ** this was bad. This was bad beyond any words I could possibly summon up. 

Not only have I died, and subsequently been reborn with my memories all in tact, but I’ve been reborn into the Harry Potter universe as Harry  _ goddamn  _ Potter himself. An AU, if I’ve ever seen one, especially with James and Lily being alive, and a twin to top it all off. I was so screwed, totally and irreparably screwed.

It was with this realization that panic set in once again, and my new body -probably not used to such potency in emotion- responded to this by starting to wail loudly.

I think it’s safe to say that James and Lily did not expect for me to break out into tears again. Lily frantically began to try and soothe whatever was causing my tears while James squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, looking split between wanting to help comfort me and caring for the child already in his arms. 

Charlie - I think his name is- was quickly roused by my crying, and decided to chime in with some wailing of his own. The resulting symphony of infantile wailing quickly gave me a headache, which caused me to shut up relatively quickly, although I continued to let out whimpering gasps for a bit. Charlie, however, continued to sob for a few more minutes.

As my temples throbbed, I began to push my brain into overdrive in an attempt to make some sense of my situation as well as hopefully remove the possibility of another round of wailing. The first thing I did was take the facts that I knew of, and put them into a list.

  * First off, I had died.
  * And then I was reborn.
  * The body I was reborn into is male.
  * The woman who is most likely my mother has bright red hair, brilliantly green eyes, and is named Lily.
  * The man who is most likely my father wears glasses, has the messiest hair I’ve ever seen on an adult male, and is named James.
  * I probably have a sibling -most likely a twin, at that- whose name is either Charlie or Charles, although I’m willing to bet that his name is Charles and Charlie is simply a nickname.
  * Charlie apparently defeated “You Know Who”
  * A prophecy involving the vanquishing of a dark lord is involved



_ ‘Ok, that's a relatively simple list’ _ I reassure myself.  _ ‘Now what can be concluded from them? _ ’ I think, trying to pretend that the list were simply points to a fanfic as opposed to what is most likely the rest of my life. It doesn’t work, but I continue to pretend anyways.

  * Based on the names and appearances of my probable parents, my last name is most likely Potter.
  * Based on that conclusion, my first name is probably Harry
  * My “brother” will most likely become known as the “Boy Who Lived”
  * Magic is a thing in this new world



It was here that I stopped. I could have made some more concluding points, but I had found what I was looking for; something to bind my sanity to it’s place.  _ ‘Magic is Real _ ’ I repeated to myself, feeling my heart surge with excitement. I felt like, as long as I could remind myself of the existence of Magic, my emotional heart would be hard-pressed to shift into a less emotionally stable gear.

With my near-mental breakdown over, I forced myself to take in a deep breath and focus on the “real world.” I noticed immediately that both James and Lily had moved to sit on a couch, which from my place in Lily’s arms, gave me a good vantage point from which to look at my brother. I glanced briefly at his messy dark-brown hair before looking at his eyes, only to discover that Charlie was staring right back at me. 

His eyes - a shade of hazel with more green than brown, i notice - crinkle with happiness as he gurgled excitedly at me. It was hard not to visibly gush at the sight, he was just so cute. I managed to only grin in response, which is progress considering before I landed in this body I would audibly squeal out, “baby!” every time I saw one from a distance, much less this close. I had a growing feeling that told me that I would end up utterly besotted with this imp.

Lily, having taken notice of our exchange, silently -but not motionlessly, as that was what keyed me into her actions- got James’ attention and directed his eyes to the actions occurring between Charlie and I.

“Aw…” James whispered with adoration, “They’re so excited just from seeing each other.”

“It’s probably because of how scary it was for them last night,” Lily noted, laying her head down on his shoulder. “You-Know-Who broke into their nursery, killed poor Linda, and tried to kill Charlie.” As if imagining the scenario playing out before her, Lily shuddered. “You and I acted very similarly when we came home that night, if you recall, and we hadn’t even been through the thick of the action.”

Nodding, James rested his chin on Lily’s head. “As bad as it may sound,” he muttered into her hair, “I’m glad we got a babysitter and went out. I don’t know what I would have done if you were dead.”

“You would have probably died as well,” Lily pointed out to him, “But I agree as well. I’m so happy that we’re all safe.”

A moment of silence passed between the two of them. My focus switched then onto my new sibling, only to reel back in shock as I found that the distance between our shared gazes to be significantly smaller than before. Somehow, Charlie had gotten out of the bundle of blankets he was wrapped in and had his face only about six inches from my own. 

“Wee!” He squealed as soon as he noticed that I was looking at him again. He lifted his right hand and stretched it over to me, aiming at my head. I closed my eyes and flinched, expecting his -adorably- chubby hands to find my hair - which admittedly, at this point, was almost nil compared to the long locks of hair I sported before my untimely death.

Instead of pain, however, I felt the palm of his hand softly press onto my left cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Charlie, who had somehow managed to both grin and babble happily at me simultaneously. 

_ ‘Ok _ ’ I sigh to myself, melting into a spontaneous familial group hug, ‘ _ Maybe I can get used to this…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I've decided to try and update on saturdays, but chapter 3 may take a week more to get up, as I have only 2 more weeks of classes before finals. I have it all planned out, it's just the writing of the chapter that will take time that I don't have right now.


	3. Update on the Current Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys. Not a chapter update, but I felt that I should update you first with some shit.

Hi guys. It is almost 1 am and I cannot sleep. 

So, I have decided to go ahead and update you all on some things, by painstakingly typing this out on my iPad, as I have no computer access for a week (on vacation and i don't own a laptop right now).

First things first, this fic is far from dead. I have a hell of a lot of shit being planned for this fic - and (spoiler alert) some sequels as well. 

The problem is that I'm going to be not only re-evaluating my plans for this fic, but I'm going to re-write my first two chapters as well. 

This ties in with another problem for me: I'm going back to my university on the 26th. College will take priority, but I have confidence that I'll at least be able to update occasionally, albeit sporadically and most likely few and far in between. 

I'll be taking a good portion of my vacation doing some brainstorming for the fic, so hopefully I'll be able to at least re-write the first two chapters before I go back to college. 

Once those chapters are completed, I'll wait until I've gotten a third chapter so that I can delete this chapter, wait a day, then update and hopefully you'll get notifications about it. 

Here's to hoping it'll all work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thank you to everyone who's already bookmarked, given kudos, commented, or subscribed. It means everything to me. Ily guys


End file.
